


The 6:00 ice

by Gentleclemence



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Everyone Is Gay, Figure skating AU pls don't judge I couldn't get this out of my head, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, dale cooper is a cheeky little shit, harry can't deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleclemence/pseuds/Gentleclemence
Summary: Ok so I couldn't get this AU out of my head, so here it is finally written out. Basically, Harry's a hockey player, Coop is a figure skater, crushes and wooing via spinning and sticky notes ensues.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman, Dale Cooper/Harry Truman (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The 6:00 ice

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so after reading the [INCREDIBLE hockey AU fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534433/chapters/59239012) by Aaron_The_8th_Demon , I couldn't get the thought out of my head about this kind of AU. I've been wanting to dip my toes into this fandom for a while, so here's my first attempt!! I'll explain some of the figure skating elements mentioned in the bottom notes btw :))
> 
> ALSO: I thought I'd mention this bc it's my personal headcannon for this story, but in my head Coop skates very similar to johnny weir, but his spins look a lot more like yuzuru hanyu's sjdhjshdjd
> 
> ((And FYI, I made them a bit younger in this one with harry being 38 and coop being 25))

Morning ice was always the worst. The rink was freezing, the ice was sticky, and on especially bad days a film of fog shrouded the surface. Harry detested morning ice, but the only reason he kept setting his alarm for 5:30 am every Saturday was the solace he got from being alone on the ice. Since no one was as bat-shit crazy as he was to take the 6:00 ice, Harry was free to practice sprints, lob as many pucks at the goal and boards as possible, and not have to worry about taking out another skater or god forbid, a kid. But today, as he dumped his bag on the benches and started lacing up his skates, he stopped cold as he saw the other body on the ice.  
It was another guy, probably younger than him, doing laps around the ice. As Harry watched, enraptured, the man glided gracefully across, doing turns and crossovers as he finished warming himself up.  
"Oh, definitely younger than me," Harry thought as the man passed by the glass near the benches. He suddenly felt much older than he was, since the guy practically looked like a teenager with his bright, smooth face and full black hair. Coughing as he realized he was staring way longer than was probably normal, Harry bent down again and finished tying his skates.  
This time, he couldn't be as reckless as he usually was. He had to really watch where he was on the ice, and now had to really aim his pucks to ensure that they wouldn't dent the poor man's head in while he was practicing turn sequences. More than once, Harry had pretended to get water just so that he could sit back and fully appreciate the scene in front of him. The man was now working through spread eagles and ina bauers, the long lines of his back and arms accentuated by his tight black shirt as he bent back in a graceful arch. As he finished his curve, he briefly caught Harry's eye as he skated back around and flashed him a winning smile. Embarrassed at being caught , Harry just coughed again and got back to his drills. He couldn't get his mind off of that smile though, had those spreads been meant for him? They couldn't possibly have been, he reasoned, there's no way that a guy that young and handsome would consider showing off for him of all people, a 30 something sweaty guy in a ratty practice jersey and a curly mullet.  
Harry had almost convinced himself that'd he'd get through the session without gaping again, but all coherent thought went out the window when he started spinning and jumping. As fluid and beautiful as the footwork sequences and moves elements were, seeing him spin and fly through the air was truly something else. He could recognize a few of the spins by name, and a few more by position. His old girlfriend had made him learn much of the terminology, and he'd never been more thankful for it than now. The man did a gorgeous death drop, arcing through the air effortlessly and dropping into a picture perfect cannonball. A cannonball rose and fell into a tuck, then a push into a camel which bent forward into an A-frame. Coming out of it, he looked like the hottest thing harry had seen in a good long while. Gelled black hair mussed out of place, cheeks pink with exertion and mouth agape and gasping for breath. This time he looked Harry dead in the face, and gave another one of his quickly becoming signature grins. Harry was again completely thrown off his game, because there was no way that that spin wasn't meant for him. Right?  
The rest of the ice time might as well have been spent bashing his head into the boards, because that was about how focused he was. The man kept catching his eye after each jump he did, and when he winked at Harry after a particularly big triple toe Harry almost passed out right then and there.  
"Let the zamboni drive over me 'till I'm encased in the ice," he thought, "'least it'll preserve whatever ridiculous look's on my face right now."  
Finally though, Harry's torment was over. Breathing hard, he got off the ice and made his way over to his bags. He watched the man get off too, and go to his own duffle bag at the other end of the benches. As he went to take a swig from his water bottle however, harry sighed as he realized he'd drunken all of it during his unabashed staring. He groaned, but stiffly stood up and made his way over to the fountain by the door to the lobby. Having filled it, he took a long drink as he made his way back, and finished untying his skates and packing up his gear. He stilled though, as his fingers brushed a foreign slip of paper when he reached into one of his side pockets to put away his knee-pads. He took out what looked to be a sticky note with a message. Neat, slanted writing spelled out:  
"Dale Cooper. Coffee?"  
A phone number and a small heart were printed underneath, and a tiny coffee cup was messily drawn in the bottom corner. Harry blinked, not sure if he had in fact somehow bashed his head into the boards and was now hallucinating, and whipped his head up to say something to the man - Dale - before he left. But all he was greeted with was the receding figure of Dale Cooper as he neared the door. He turned around though, and flashed harry one of his winning smiles this time accompanied with an enthusiastic thumbs up before pushing the door open and leaving. Harry sat dumbfounded for a few moments, before his body remembered that yes, it did in fact know how to move. Making his way out the rink as well, he clutched the note in his hand as he made his way over to his truck. Coffee, huh? Well Harry had a hunch that with Dale, it'd be a damn good cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Here are some explanations of some of the figure skating elements mentioned in the story! I'm not the best at explaining though, so you might wanna look them up as well lol
> 
> Crossovers: a connecting step where a person takes their outside foot and crosses it over the other while on an outside edge.
> 
> Spread eagles: a show element where a person turns both feet out into second position, and rides a deep outside (sometimes inside) edge along a circle.
> 
> Spreads: a nickname for spread eagles.
> 
> Ina bauers: a show element like spreads, where a person turns out their front foot into the same position as a spread, but then puts the other foot directly behind them on an inside edge with the foot turned out as well. Can be done in a straight line or along a big curve.
> 
> Death drop: a spin in which a person does a flying camel entry (basically just a butterfly kick) and lands into a back cannonball spin.
> 
> Cannonball: a spin in which a person is completely squatted down on one leg, while their other leg is completely straight out in front of them with their head touching as close as they can to their knee.
> 
> Camel: a spin where a person raises their leg behind them up to 90° or higher in a spiral position.
> 
> A-frame: also a type of spin, where a person has their leg raised about 60° to the side of them, then bends down table-top like and holds their legs.
> 
> Triple toe: a triple toe-loop, which is a toe-loop (you tap back with one foot, then draw the other foot across as you take off) but with three rotations in the air.


End file.
